


Against All Odds

by ohhstark



Series: Modern AU Bagginshield [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhstark/pseuds/ohhstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran was never one for fate or destiny or any other preconceived notion along the same vein. Until a man with a familiar face stumbles into his life, changes everything, and leaves him questioning the line between what is and what should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds

Sebastian Moran sipped his coffee. Always black with no sugar. It was bitter and left an aftertaste in his mouth that he could never shake. Didn't want to shake. Because it covered the ash and the dirt and the blood that he could still taste after all those years had passed. 

At least, that was the purpose of the coffee before. Before John Watson began to frequent the same cafe. That was the point after all. He had been hoping, waiting, wishing that John would join him someday. And there it was, his opening. It happened on a bleak summer day, the sky overcast with clouds filled to bursting with rain waiting to soak the London citizens. Nothing ordinary about that day except the very extraordinary happenstance of Sebastian remembering who he really was. 

Thorin Oakenshield. The name rocked through him that night with all the force of the thunder crashing down around him outside. It was terrifying. Exhilarating. Filled him with the deepest, most profound ache he had ever known. He knew then, feeling his new but very familiar mouth forming the syllables of the name, that it was his own. He was Thorin Oakenshield. And John Watson...well he had always been clever at hiding who he really was. 

From that day after, he sat at the same exact table in the exact same cafe every single day until Bil-John finally noticed him. Finally approached him. Said hello of all things. No need to point out that his heart melted just the same as if he'd said something more, something bone shattering and beautiful. 

That had been the end of the beginning. Thorin was just as much in love with this newer version of the man. It seemed time, distance, even death could not stop his feelings. 

But as before, this love came at a price. Thorin was filled with the guilt that he was the enemy. He had had a hand in the death of Sherlock Holmes. The guilt weighed heavy on him, some days a nearly insurmountable pain throbbing behind his eyes. Only softened when his shame turned to liquid tears and broken sobs released around the pillow clutched so tightly to his chest. 

He hated the lies, the deceptions. But they were necessary. He'd been forced to join Moriarty's glorified gang, forced by the same idiotic and inane reasons of the last quest. Money, power, glory, and world renown. 

And each time he resolved to stray from the path that he had shackled himself with, there was always the hollow aching in his chest at the thought of losing his burglar again to remind him why he was doing this. He'd been selfish in his last life. The king born in a world destined to strike him down at every turn. The king, too blinded by the thought of reclaiming that former glory for not only himself but also his people, to see what was right there all along. A Hobbit who had traversed Middle-Earth to prove his loyalty. A Hobbit that he'd spent so much time patronizing and shoving away to really notice. 

So this time, with whatever time he had left, he had decided to show Bilbo the same kindness and loyalty he'd been shown before. He owed the man that much. He owed him his life, in so many more ways than one. 

He showed him faith. He showed him loyalty. But most importantly, he showed him love. 

A/N: Okay then so it seems this series has gotten away from me a bit. I won't promise any additional chapters because I'm a horrible human being who has commitment issues. Also because I don't want to give you all hope only to take it away. I can't wait for all of my viewers to see this. It was written for a friend on Tumblr who adores this pairing as much as I do. So this is for you Ele! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay then so it seems this series has gotten away from me a bit. I won't promise any additional chapters because I'm a horrible human being who has commitment issues. Also because I don't want to give you all hope only to take it away. I can't wait for all of my viewers to see this. It was written for a friend on Tumblr who adores this pairing as much as I do. So this is for you Ele! <3


End file.
